tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Chambers
This character was created by Rebekah and is coming soon , Folkestone, Kent, England, Great Britain |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Married |alias= * Abi (by everyone) * Abs (by friends and family) * Bumblebee (or simply Bee) (by her older siblings) * The Valiant |Died= |Title= * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Metamorphmagus |gender= Female |height=5'3" (variable) |hair= Dark brown (variable) |eyes= one brown, one dark green (variable) |skin= Tanned (variable) |hidef= |family= * Godwin Sparrow (husband) * Sebastian Chambers (older brother) * Azra Chambers (sister-in-law) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (older sister) * Nimiane Scamander (sister-in-law) * Malcolm Chambers (older brother) * Azhar Singh (brother-in-law) * Julius Chambers (father) * Aleta Chambers (mother) * Chambers Family |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = |Wand= 14½" inches, Pear, Unicorn hair, slightly springy, it shares a special bond with it's mistress that cannot be broken. Someone has painted the wand a light pastel green with yellow accents then painted an intricate network of flowering vines from base to tip. The handle is wrapped in soft yellow and black wool. A small parrot charm is stuck to the base. The wand itself and spells cast by it always carry the lingering scent of sweet peas. |Patronus= Green sea turtle |Animagus= Green sea turtle (registered, after the war. for a laugh) |hidea= |job= * * |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hufflepuff * Muggle-Born Network (by proxy) * Dumbledore's Army * Chambers Family }} Abigail "Abbie" Chambers (b. 13th March 1981) is a half-blood born witch. She was born in Folkstone, Kent, to renowned Julius Chambers and his wife Aleta, a veteran . She is the youngest of their four children, having three older siblings; Sebastian, Sofia and Malcolm. She attended between 1992 and 1999 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Incidentally with her sorting the Chambers siblings achieved a full compliment of houses, one sibling for each house. Abigail thrived in , her utterly guileless, caring nature and affinity for the natural world around her saw her coming into her own in multiple subjects including , and . Being a one would have expected Abigail to have a natural talent in , though in fact the opposite was true. As she had no use for spells that changed her appearance it was actually fairly difficult for her to get the hang of them, though she always tried her best, something that would often mention whilst simultaneously pushing her to do better. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year (Umbridge's Reign) Fifith Year Second Wizarding War Sixth Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Seventh Year Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Herbologist Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Chambers Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Authors Category:HP TheSnailQueen